This invention relates generally to improvements in golf club head of the so-called metal wood type. More particularly, this invention relates to a metal wood style golf club head having a weighted insert on a faceplate thereof, wherein the weighted insert and/or the location thereof may be visible from the exterior of the club head.
Golf club heads of the metal wood type are generally known in the art, wherein the shape of a traditional wood-type club head is reproduced in the form of a hollow metal shell. In one typical construction, the club head comprises a base member which is formed by casting or forging or the like in an upwardly open shell-shaped configuration to define a lower sole plate joined to upstanding side walls, including a front face or faceplate for striking a golf ball. The base member additionally includes a hosel for suitable connection to the lower end of a golf club shaft. The top of the base member is closed by a metal cap plate which is typically welded thereto, to form the hollow metal head structure.
Significant development effort has been directed to improving metal wood style golf club heads, to improve distance, accuracy, and overall playability in different conditions. Much of this effort has been directed to enhancement of club head weight distribution, structural stiffness and aerodynamics. In this regard, weighted inserts have been proposed for mounting onto the club head in a strategic position, normally aligned substantially with an optimal ball impact point on the faceplate, to focus swing energy on the ball at the moment of impact. However, with metal wood club heads, such weighted inserts have normally been mounted in the hollow interior of the club head where they are not visible to the golfer.
The present invention relates to an improved golf club head of the metal wood type, wherein a weighted insert is mounted on or carried by the faceplate of the club head substantially at an optimal ball impact point, and further wherein the weighted insert and/or the location thereof may be visible from the club head exterior to provide the golfer with an easily recognized point of reference which assists in properly addressing the ball before a shot.
In accordance with the invention, a golf club head of the metal wood type is provided with a weighted insert mounted on or carried by the front impact face or faceplate of the club head. The weighted insert is positioned substantially at or in alignment with an optimum point of impact with a golf ball, for transmitting swing energy from the club head to the ball in a manner achieving substantially optimum stroke distance and accuracy. The weighted insert and/or the position thereof is desirably visible from the exterior of the club head to assist the golfer in properly addressing the ball prior to attempting a golf shot.
The club head generally comprises, in one preferred form, a generally shell-shaped lower base member formed from a selected metal such as titanium, titanium alloy, stainless steel, or the like by forging or casting to include a lower sole plate with upstanding walls at the front, rear, heel and toe sides thereof. The front wall of the base member defines the front impact face or faceplate of the club head for impacting a golf ball. In one form of the invention, a forwardly open and generally cylindrical cavity is formed in this faceplate at a generally centered position aligned substantially coaxially with the optimum point of ball impact. An inboard end of this cylindrical cavity is partially closed by an end wall having a small locking port formed therein.
The weighted insert comprises a metal slug formed from a selected material, such as the same material used for the club faceplate or an alternate material having a greater mass per unit volume relative to the material of the shell-shaped club head base member. In a preferred form, the metal insert slug has a generally cylindrical shape for sliding and substantially press-fit reception into the faceplate cavity of mating cylindrical shape. In the installed position, a front end of the insert slug is positioned substantially coplanar with the exterior surface of the faceplate, with a rear end of the insert slug bearing against the end wall at the inboard end of the cavity. Lock means are provided for securely affixing the insert slug within the faceplate cavity. A preferred lock means comprises a deformable tab projecting rearwardly from a rear end of the insert slug, to pass through the lock port formed in the inboard end wall, wherein this tab can be deformed as by peening or swaging to lock the insert slug securely within the faceplate cavity.
In an alternative preferred form, the weighted insert comprises a metal slug having a flanged cap sized and shaped to seat substantially flush within a recessed annular seat formed in the club head faceplate in surrounding relation to an open port formed in the faceplate. The metal slug has a generally cylindrical body for close-fit sliding reception into this faceplate port, with the flanged slug cap nested snugly within the faceplate annular seat. A cylindrical collar which can be formed from a selected material having a greater mass per unit volume than the faceplate material is slidably fitted over the slug body at an inboard side of the faceplate port, and a rear end of this collar is securely fastened in place as by welding, brazing, soldering, or swaging or the like at the rear end of the insert slug.
In a further alternative preferred form, the weighted insert may be formed integrally with the club head faceplate at an interior or inboard side thereof, in a position disposed generally in alignment with the optimum point of ball impact. A preferred integral insert geometry comprises at least one and preferably a concentric pair of rings formed integrally with the faceplate at the inboard side thereof, and projecting from the faceplate a short distance into the hollow interior of the club head. Suitable indicia may be provided on the exterior of the club head for indicating the position of the internal weighted to the golfer.
The golf club head further includes a hosel formed adjacent the heel side wall of the base member for secure attachment of a club shaft. The top of the base member is then closed by an upper metal cap plate as by welding.